User blog:EggsShots/Competition
Hey ! This is the blog for a championship, which is coming soon (2 or 3 weeks) (actually : 20/10/2014). First, the championship will be between all players who want to participate, and is individual. The fights will be choose randomly, for that, we asked someone (snipershadow, a new player that don't know about this championship ) to tell us two numbers between 1 and 8 including. Every Player for participate had a number, and when his number and the one of another is choose, they have to fight. We will do that again and again till here is no player. Here is a little schema of an example of the match here could be : Imagine the fighter are : Bhadi, Aromat, mhb1999 , Nitr0x, EggsShots, Marl14620, Armorgamesemail96 and thekongplayer (of course, here will be more battle but here in this schema, i typed only 4 cause it will be repetitive) After the random battle it's : Armor vs mhb, we will call the winner "A" Kong vs Bhadi, winner "B" Me vs Aro, winner "C" Marl vs Nitr0x winner "D" Then, random battle, maybe A vs D and C vs B or etc ... Then the final, with the 2 last, and the winners win the competition ! Of course, those fight in the schema aren't official, the random fight system will be use to have the official battles maybe this week, or the next. Other points : -If it's possible, we will make the battle in pvp : here is less lags in pvp, and then no one can start with an element advantage put on purpose. -A battle will be in 2 round, or 3 if needed : 1. Game without items 2. Game without items 3. (Only if needed) Game without items .The first one with 2 round win continue the competition, the loser is eliminate. -If someone flee or purpose, that is considered as a lose. -If someone flee by a lost connection, the battle have to restart, but if he lose again the connection, it count him a lose. -If we are mostly agree about someone lie about lost connection, we can disqualify him. -If the bug battle (it surely will happens at least 1 time), and it say to the both the opponent fled, then they rebattle after have refresh their game (usually don't bug again after the both refreshed) -About the guardians positionning before the battle, here is 2 tactics for don 't cheat : Turn MMO off, put the guardians positionning (so we can't see the other) turn MMO on and fight Or, if the first tactic is not possible, 1 player go at the total right, the other the left, they choose and come back at the middle then fight If needed, you can take a screenshot of the result, at the end of the battle, it can avoid someone to cheat (he say he won when he lost) Of course everyone won't play at the same time than the other, People will have 1 or 2 weeks to find a moment to fight their opponent. If after 2 weeks, they still didn't, we will have to eliminate them or trying to find them a moments ... Scroll are forbidden anyway (bombs allowed in the 2nd battle) It's all for the moments. Im gonna post here who will fight who the results of the battle, new rules etc ... And don't hesistate to post comment about other point/rules or your opinion ! This week, we are making the list of the parties, and then the battle (Still working in atm ! ) ! (26/10/2014) -EggsShots (ofc ^^) (1) -Armorgamesemail96 (2) -One2Many (3) -Marl14620 (4) -Aromat (5) -mhb1999 (6) -TheMysticMaster (7) -wymattison (8) So, Today, the fights between the players who participate (just at the top) ot choose (01/11/2014) : 1)Armorgamesemail96 vs Marl14620 2)One2Many vs mhb1999 3)Aromat vs TheMysticMaster 4)EggsShots vs wymattison After those fight, the winners are : -EggsShots -mhb1999 -TheMysticMaster -Armorgamesemail96 Now everybody have to fight everybody ! (The 4 still on) And the 2 with more wins will go to the ultimate fight ... IN THE FINAL ! EggsShots Category:Blog posts